


Do You Want To Play?

by Riyuu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Falling on each other ( not joking ), Five Nights At Freddys, Fluff, Guard Ryan and Ray, Multi, Ryan protecting Gavin, Scared Gavin, Security Michael, Teleportation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyuu/pseuds/Riyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are You Ready" As Ryan finished reading it the screen was no longer black</p><p>It has a question and two boxes underneath.</p><p>Do You Want To Play?</p><p>Michael just thinks that it is finally starting so he answers.</p><p>Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One!

_Chapter One!_

Michael and Gavin were trying to record a new play pals video. But Michael’s computer would let him ,  so they told Ray to go get Ryan.

 When Ray came back with Ryan , Gavin and Michael sigh in relief that they  could finally  play this stupid game.

Gavin and Michael start it up but the screen went black   two minutes in . Thankfully Ryan decided to play some Watch Dogs so he was only steps away

“ Ry , The screen went black “ Gavin said looking over at him. Ryan put down his Xbox controller and strolled over with Ray not far behind him.

“ Did you ever think the computer just turned off dumbass “ Ray stated looking  at Gavin.

“ Nice one Ray “ Michael said then high-fiving Ray. Ray then clicked the power button. It then started to blink rapidly.

Michael then saw something in the middle of the screen. 

“ Hey guys I think its working” Michael tells them and points to the middle of the screen. They soon realize that it looks like a mechanical bunny or bear.

The image soon gets clearer as Geoff and Jack walk into the room. They don’t pay attention to the dickheads at Michael’s computer screen because they’re in a way to hilarious conversation.

Ray , Ryan , Michael and Gavin lean forward to get a  better look ,  as they do that the cd drive pops open. They all jump back and take a deep breathe.

Ryan notices the paper on it and it reads

“ _Are You Ready_ ” As Ryan finished reading it the screen is no longer black.

It has a question and two boxes underneath.

**_Do You Want To Play?_ **

Michael just thinks that the game is finally starting ,  so he answers. As Geoff and Jack walk out the door.

The screen then turns into a different colour. Gavin feels like that they're  getting transported into the game , but that would be stupid.

Right?

*

Gavin is the first to notice that this isn't their office but some security place. The room is just big enough to fit all four of them.

Gavin see’s Michael on the floor and Ryan and Ray next to him. They all soon open their eyes and do the same Gavin did , they start to wondering 

 _Where are we?_.

Ryan is first to speak up and it doesn't happen to be  friendly.

“ Michael WHAT DID YOU DO “ Ryan shouts at him , then  lifts Michael up and slams him against the metal desk.

“ Ry-Ryan I don’t know i-I swear “ Michael pleads and then Ryan releases him.

Ryan then looks over at Gavin and can tell that he’s scared even though he’s trying not to be. He then walks over to Gavin and crouch in front of him.

“ Gav “ Ryan says softly to Gavin. Gavin has his legs on the couch ,  he is hugging his legs to his chest Ryan smiles at him.

“ Gav , its going to be okay” Ryan tells him and is about to hug him but then hears a voice which sounds alot like  Geoff.

“ Hey new employer “ He stops and from what it sounds like someone is in the back telling him things.

“ Hey new employees first night at freddy’s that sucks. I thought-” From what Michael , Gavin , Ryan and Ray can tell someone stole the microphone from him.

“ That the robot animals come alive”

“ Is that Jack? “ Ryan asked the group and looked over to Michael and Ray.

“ I don’t know you both have the same voice “  Michael jokes. He then looks at Ryan and he's in no laughing matter.

“ Um , it does sound like him and the other guy did sound like Geoff “ Michael said. He then looked at the security monitors.

 

While Jack and Geoff kept talking Michael kept checking the cameras to see if theses “ robot animals “ started to move. Ryan was still trying to comfort Gavin and Ray was guarding the door for safe measurements.

Nothing happened for the first hour ,  until Michael finally notice it.

“ Guys come and check this out “ Michael said turning his chair around to face all of them. Ryan ask Gavin if he wants to come and check it out , he agrees to.

Ray , Ryan and Gavin all start listening to Michael.

“ See this bunny “ Michael clicks on 1B. They all nod in agreement.

“ Well he was first in 1A “ Michael clicks on 1A and not a second short they all notice it. The duck is missing.

They all look at each other and from the looks in the room ,  they knew this wasn’t going to be fun.

At all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its my first fanfic on this site  
> I also post on Wattpad and you could say i've stepped my level up  
> I got this idea in the new play pals  
> And i hope you guys enjoy it


	2. Chapter Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Ray, Ray close it “ Michael rushes his words out as quick as he can. Ray checks the light first to see if he’s there and sure enough he is.  
> Ray jumps back into Michael and quickly gets off to close the door. He clicks the button and then slides down near the door for a break.  
> “ You right Ray?” Michael asks Ray and Ray gives him a thumbs up.

_Chapter Two_

It was 3:00 and the robot animals just kept coming and the only thing to do was wait for morning.

Ray was in charge of the doors while Ryan looked after Gavin. Michael on the monitors as usual telling Ray when and which door there coming from to save power. They were down to the last 30 percent and Ryan was ready to take protect  Gavin.

When Ryan first came into achievement hunter believe it or not it was a little scary for him. He had seen these guys around the company   building before doing something he wouldn’t get.

When Ryan saw Gavin though it was a different story. He felt like the world had just relived him of his duties and he could just watch Gavin all day.

When he found out the Gavin would never go for him he backed off for a while ( a year ). He would still talk to him and act all normal around him but that’s all he ever did.

From what Ryan can hear from Ray and Michael communication they were near by and by near by right at the left door.

“ Ray, Ray close it “ Michael rushes his words out as quick as he can. Ray  checks the light first to see if he’s there and sure enough he is.

Ray jumps back into Michael and quickly gets off to close the door. He clicks the button and then slides down near the door for a break.

“ You right Ray?” Michael asks Ray and Ray gives him a thumbs up.

Gavin talks for the first time since they got here and Michael , Ray and Ryan stop worrying about him.

“ Hey Michael what time is it ? “Gavin gets out of Ryan’s arms to sit up properly.

“ It’s nearly 4:00 boi “ Michael tells him not taking his eyes of the monitors.

“ Thanks boi “ Ray then stood up to get ready. The power was going to go out in an hour and then need some protection. Ray started to search the draws up front near Michael and then got caught into a conversation with him.

“ Hey Ray? “ Michael asked him looking away from the monitors for two seconds.

“ Yeah “

“ Do you think we could survive this because I was thinking maybe we should find a way - out  “ Michael says and looks back at the monitors.

“ I think you , me and Ryan can but Gav I mean he’s my Vav but he’s fragile “ Ray admits to Michael and finally finds something.

A gun its not like he can shot the metal animal robots but maybe there’s a weak point.

“ Yeah but he’s our lad and we’ll protect him till the end , Right? “ Michael turns his head and looks at Ray and they both share the same look.

Ray walks over to Gavin and Ryan with the gun in his hands.

“ I found this guys and I think you two need it more then me and Michael “  Ray offers them and Ryan and Gavin just look at it and Ryan then takes it.

He turns the gun in his hand and feeling the weight. Ryan never really held a gun but he’s seen it been held.

“ Oh Oh guys this is it the last hour “ Michael says and looks at the power “ And our last bit of power “ 

“ Michael do have to lean back on your chair ?” Ryan asks and Michael stops not knowing he was leaning on it.

“ Sorry Ry” Ryan then stands up and says

“ Lets do this “  Ray , Michael and Gavin all look at him strange.

“ It didn’t work did “ They all nod in agreement and say

“ No”

 

Ryan was guarding the right door while Ray was the left. Gavin sat up front helping Michael as in to tell Ryan when their coming and Michael the same but for Ray.

Gavin just then thought of something that he didn’t think anyone thought of.

“ Guys what are we going to do when the power turns off “

“ Gav that why we have Ryan and Ray at the doors “ Michael answers him but Gavin is still confused and Michael could tell.

“ Their going to stop them from coming in “ Michael adds on and faced back to the monitors.

“ How ? “ Ryan asked pointing the gun at the door even though its going to be no use.

“ Kick em , Punch em I don’t know something “ Michael tells Ryan and then looks at Ray with a worrying look.

Ever since Michael and Lindsay had that big fight ( yeah I know not likely ) and decided not to get married and break – up because they knew the last week and even years weren’t working out. So Ray’s been looking out for him these last weeks  and may have developed feeling for his best friend.

“ Ready Lads “ Gavin nods and so does Ray “ Ready Ryan “ Ryan response with

“ Oh I was born ready “ They all start to laugh and right on que the power goes out.

Ryan takes a deep breath and reaches his pocket for his mini flashlight.

He turns it on and looks out the door and see’s the duck right at the end of the hallway.

Ray turns to Ryan with a look on his like _“ How Did You Get That “_. Ryan then pulls out another one and chucks it at Ray. Luckily Ray catches it.

Michael and Gavin look at Ryan.

“ What you never know when you need one “ Ryan tells them both.

“ Ryan your creepy “ Gavin tells him and turns back to the monitors just like Michael.

“ Says the one who wears the same top everyday “ Ryan hears Michael and Ray“ Oooooooooo”.

“ Thanks for being friendly Ry “ Gavin starts to fake cry and Ryan was pleased that even though their stuck in this situation that they can still joke around.

Ryan didn’t realise that he had his flashlight off and when he turns it back on the duck is in front of the door. The duck looked like it was reaching out to grab him.

Ray was in the same situation but with the bunny. As they both try backing away they bump into each other.

“ This is it Ray “ Ryan tells him and Ray and clutches his gun so hard as if it was going to break.

“ I know Ryan , R &R connection till the end “ Ray says and with that the night is over. Ray and Ryan had their eyes close and when they opened them.

They were relived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay My second chapter as you could tell this is were Raychael and Freewood come into it  
> And its all adorable  
> XD  
> Bye


	3. Chapter Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Apparently someone got stuck in a video game and never got out “ Joel looked at Ray and asked.  
> “ Your joking right ?” Joel gave Ray the “ You don’t think I believe you” look and Ray knew it well.  
> “ Im not joking Joel don’t give me that look, One day im going to get stuck in a video game and your gonna miss me”

_Chapter Three!_

Geoff and Jack came back into the office to find no one here. They both looked at each other and sat at their chairs, Jack turned his chair to face Geoff ,  Geoff did the same.

“ Jack  where are the other dickheads we need to record this week’s versus “

“ I don’t know I’ll ask Lindsay to find them “  Jack called Lindsay into the room ,  she got right onto the mission.

Lindsay came back with a few Rooster Teeth employees including Burnie ,  Burnie came to the front of them to find out why Geoff and Jack needed Gavin , Michael , Ray and Ryan.

“ Why do you two need them?”

“ Because we need to do our job , Record video’s remember Burnie “ Geoff said looking at the people behind him.

“ Maybe they went home “ Blaine suggested focusing on the conversation.

“ Don’t you think they would've told us Blaine “ Jack said and thought of something else “ And besides why would all them go home at the same time “

“ Jack’s got a point its not them to run off and make out with each other “ Lindsay adds in. Everyone then starts to talk with each other trying to figure it out. Joel then had a question that popped out of no where.

“ Where was Ray last , I mean they “ Joel tried to cover up his slip of the tongue. Everyone notice it though , and  Joel knew he was hard at covering stuff about Ray up.

Joel never had the courage or strength even to ask Ray out ,  since the Michael and Lindsay break - up  he feels like he lost his chance. Joel knew that Ray liked Michael a little more than a friend and that’s when he gave up his hope.

Joel just hopes that he’s okay.

“ They were in this room at Michael’s computer , trying to start up a game “ Geoff told them and they all started to head over to the computer.

Gus ran over the computer with Blaine to see if it was any faulty wires and stuff like that. They  found nothing.

“ What game were they trying to start up “ Blaine looked at Jack and Geoff.

“ Um they were setting up for play pals , that’s all I know “ Geoff told them , putting his hands as if he wanted no trouble.

“ What game? “ Gus asked looking over the computer again with Blaine.

“ Uh…..” Was what Jack managed to get out and luckily he had Lindsay there to back him up.

“ It was Five Nights At Freddy’s , I remember Michael saying how much he wished he didn’t have to play it “ Lindsay see’s that their all eye-balling her as if she did something wrong.

“ What me and Michael talk” Joel then just realized what Lindsay had say and he knew this may be bad.

“ You said Five Nights At Freddy’s right? “ Joel asked Lindsay while trying to get his brain to work.

“ Yeah why Joelie , You remember something Ray told you “ Joel looked at her because it was something Ray had said.

_*_

_“_ _Apparently someone got stuck in a video game and never got out “  Joel looked at Ray and asked._

_“ Your joking right ?” Joel gave Ray the “ You don’t think I believe you” look and Ray knew it well._

_“ Im not joking Joel don’t give me that look, One day im going to get stuck in a video game and your gonna miss me”_

“ Stuck in a video game “ Joel thought and he has heard of a video game that does that , but he  thought it was in Australia or some place.

“ Yeah Ray said that someone did get stuck in a video game “ Joel commented and thought to specify.

“ He told me that it was in Australia or someplace “

“ Wait are you saying their inside Michael’s computer “ Lindsay started to shout a little and then sat on Michael’s chair.

“ Lindsay your so gullible , besides its probably not true Joel misses Ray like you miss Michael “ Blaine teased both of them. Lindsay stood up and walked over to someone else’s computer. The others soon followed behind her to see what she was up to.

“ Why did you choose Ryan’s? “ Burnie asked moving closer to Ryan's screen.

“ Eh didn’t bother me who’s computer “ Lindsay told him clicking on Google.

“ Fair enough”

On Google she searched up what Joel had said

‘ Sucked into a Video Game ‘

“ You do realize it may not come up “ Geoff spoke for the first time in a while.

“ Geoff’s got a point “ Burnie stated and stole Ray’s chair and sat down next to Lindsay.

Lindsay clicked through about 10 pages worth of them ,  and found one that happened only a month ago and never got reported. Until now.

Lindsay started to read  it out loud.

“ It say’s hear that someone by the name  Gary George got sucked in and never reported it because of people might say bout him “ Lindsay stops trying to find other interesting stuff.

“ Does it say how? “ Jack looked a zoomed in  closer.

“ Yeah the computer asked him a question if he wanted to play the game and he answered ‘Yes’”

“ They must have done the same thing “  Blaine added looking at the screen to find anymore useful information.

While they were doing that Jack went over to Michael’s desk and found something.

“ It also says that the cd drive popped and had a note on it “

“ Like this “ Jack said holding up the note that sat on the cd drive reading

‘ Are You Ready ‘ They all look at each other and realized this was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i added to new pairings and characters  
> I am that bad  
> Soz  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


	4. Chapter Four!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Michael look” Ryan said pointing to the screen. Michael looked at were Ryan was pointing.
> 
> One of the mechanical animals had a note in their hand that read.
> 
> Say Goodbye  
> While you can  
> because you won’t see  
> Them Again.
> 
> Ryan and Michael both shout at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter then the others and you'll see why

_Chapter Four!_

Ryan and Ray touch backs and take a deep breath. Gavin and Michael turn around and look at them.

“ We did it “ Michael exhaled. “ We did it , We did it “.

He hugged his  boi to the left. That was soon ended when the voice from the t.v decided to pop by. 

“ Oh you made it to the next night “ From what that could tell it sounded like Lindsay. There then was a second voice in the background like with Geoff and Jack.

Ryan , Ray , Gavin and Michael heard the sound of falling.

“ Did she fall? “ Michael wondered.

“ I think so” Ryan answered. They kept listening and the voice changed to a guy's.

“ Oh right each time you go through the nights  they get stronger” Ray was the first one to know who’s voice it belonged to.

“ Hey its Joel’s” Ray was enthusiastic that he got to hear Joel's voice.

The thing was Ray was always glad when he heard Joel’s voice because it felt like he was home again. Yes Ray may have feelings for Michael but Joel is one of his longest  and closest friends.

“ Woah Ray you sound  excited” Ray glares at Michael.

“ Shut Up “

“ One more thing watch out for the curtains and keep an one on the cameras while listening to this , They keep moving” Ray , Ryan and Gavin look at Michael. Michael then turned to the monitors to check if their still their.

As Michael , Ray and Gavin had their jobs ( Michael - monitors , Gavin and Ray - doors ). Michael searched all the screens to find  all of them were missing. Ryan was sitting on the couch and then  something  caught his eye in one of the monitors.

“ Michael look” Ryan said pointing to the spot. Michael following Ryan's finger to where he was pointing.

One of the mechanical animals had a note in their hand that read.

_Say Goodbye_   
_While you can_   
_because you won’t see_   
_Them Again._

Ryan and Michael both cried out at the same time.

“Gavin and Ray lookout”

Gavin and Ray look behind them and then that was it. Gavin and Ray were taken and probably were going to get turn into one of those things.

Ryan sank to the ground and Michael sat there not caring about anything.

His lads were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :c  
> But my brain works in funny ways  
> And i made a problem for myself  
> Joelay and Juggey or Raychael  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


	5. Chapter Five!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Gavin couldn’t see much but they saw someone walking towards them.
> 
> As that person got closer it got clearer to who it was. And who it was , was not who they expected.  
> It was.
> 
> Arryn Zech

_Chapter Five!_

Ryan and Michael stared into the air and the reason the air was thin was because Ray and Gavin got caught. Ray and Gavin are most likely going   to be turned into  one of those mechanical things.

Ryan wasn't going to let that happen .   the one he swore to protect and his other half of R & R connection. Ryan stood up and bolted out the door.

“ RYAN “ Michael  ran after him.

*

Joel spent most of his night  looking up  ways to get Ray ( and Ryan , Gavin and Michael ) back.  He tried looking through different articles but they were no help.

Joel took a sip of his beer ,  and then closed his laptop. He then turned on the t.v . While searching through the channels he heard  the news.

“ _People are getting sucked into this game and I don’t mean by its addicting  , I mean that once you get  put into this game , good luck in leaving “_  The news then showed the audience , a  picture of Five nights at Freddys and Joel really couldn’t take it. He continued to listen.

_“ Some people believe it to be witchcraft and maybe their right. Melly Winter has told us that she was in the game”_

Joel’s eyes widen towards the t.v ,  and decided to call Geoff.

" What is it Joel."

" Please tell me your watching the news. "

"Yeah I am because I have nothing better to do. No no im not idiot what about it. "

"I know who we have to speak to."

 " Who Santa Clause. Hey Santa can I have Ray back because he’s the love of my life but I wont tell anyone."

 "Asshole no Melly Winter she was in the game. "

There was a pause on the other end from  Geoff, he was freaking out.

Right before Ray , Ryan , Gavin and Michael got sucked into the game. Geoff  overheard that Burnie hired another editor , but then they went  missing.

Her name was

Melly Winter.

"And guess what Joel ,  I know were to find her."

* 

All Ray could see was black.

All Gavin could see was black.

They then started to  hear someone singing ,  the same song  over  and over again.

_Say Goodbye_  
 _While you can_  
 _Because you wont_  
 _See them_  
 _Again._

Ray and Gavin vision was blurry ,  but they could just see  someone walking towards them.

As that person got closer, their vision got clearer to who it was. And who it was , was not who they expected.

It was.

Arryn Zech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey like the twist find out why thats the outcome  
> Also my story is like its ending but its only been night two  
> Anyway  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome


	6. Chapter Six!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank god you’re okay” Michael said while hugging Ray.
> 
> “Me too “ Ray and Michael stayed hugging for a while until Gavin said something.
> 
> “Michael where’s Ryan? “ Gavin looked at the to lads hugging hoping he had an answer to were the gent was.
> 
> Michael and Ray let go of each other. Michael then stood in front of Gavin.

_Chapter Six!_

“ Arryn?” Ray  sounding shocked.

“  What you think im not callable of something like this “ Arryn crouches in front of them with a knife.

“ Your so quiet “ Gavin told her , looking at the knife in her hand then her.

“ Yeah your right” Arryn raises the knife she has in her hand and she cuts Gavin’s ropes.

Gavin sits up really confused. Arryn does the same to Ray’s ropes.

“ So you’re not the one who-“ Arryn nods in agreement and motions them to get moving. 

*

Michael spends ages what feels like years  trying to  find Ryan. Its _Night Three ,_ but Michael doesn’t care  he needs to find Ryan or Ray or Gavin ,  just someone.

Michael’s thoughts got cut off when he bumped into someone ,  and dropped his glasses. The person he bumped into has blonde hair , and is wearing a headband , he can already tell who it is.

“ Barbara ? “ Michael  then reaches down to pick up his glasses.

“ Oh Hey Michael” Barbara said ,  turning around smiling at him.

“ Ho-How did you get-“ Barbara answered the question , without Michael saying the rest.

“ Oh Me and Arryn wanted to play the game ,  because I really don’t know why. Anyway we heard you and Gavin had it set up so we headed in when you guys went to lunch then ended up here.” Barbara explained her story to Michael and he thought of something.

“ Wait is there more then one security room? “  Barbara looked at Michael confused.

“ Security rooms ? ,  me and Arryn have been running ever since we saw those things ,  trying to find a way out “ Michael was about  to say something when he heard someone else’s voice but in.

“ Yeah but I found these two wondering around” Arryn smiled walking up beside Barbara and Michael.

Michael looked to the side of him ,  to see Ray standing right there. Ray smiled and leaned in for a hug with Michael. It was the best Michael felt when arriving here and he hopes it  stays this way.

“Thank god you’re okay asshole” Michael said while hugging Ray.

“Me too “ Ray and Michael stay hugging for a while ,  until Gavin said something.

“Michael where’s Ryan? “ Gavin looked at the two lads hugging each other ,  hoping his best friend would have an answer to were the gent was.

Michael and Ray let go of each other . Michael then stood in front of Gavin.

“Gav….. He-He went looking for you…….  and Ray” Michael stuttered out. He then saw on of those animals at the end of the hall.

“ And we need to get going” Michael paused to look at the creatures and saw them heading this way. "................ Like Now " 

“ To where?” Barbara asked but never got a answer when she was getting dragged.

Michael , Ray , Barbara and Arryn rushed into  the security room first.

Gavin slows down his pace own pace , wondering what could happen to Ryan and that it would have been his fault. _If me and Ray didn’t stand at the door Ryan would be here_ Gavin thought to himself while getting dragged into the room.

“ Gav stop beating yourself up about it Ryan-“ Gavin interrupted Ray.

“ But it was X-Ray ….. If you and me didn’t  stand in front of that stupid door” Gavin sat down sighing. “ If we didn’t stand in front of it Ryan wouldn’t have gone”

Like always their co-workers came to tell them a few things. This time it was Miles and Kerry.

“ Hello there I see you made it this far and Kerry stop it your going to knock it over” From what it sounded like Miles rushed over to stop Kerry from doing  something terrible.

Someone jumps to the mic ( probably Kerry ) to take over Miles time to talk.

“ Your pretty much set to go ,  I thought of an Idea though. Maybe pretending you’re a worthless shell that they could see your already one of them , but then again , they  probably still would. Talk to you soon” Kerry ended the call and all of them got in positions.

Michael at the monitors  with Gavin. Ray in front of the door with Barbara on the other side of him.

Arryn sat on the couch  where Gavin and Ryan sat use to sit. Gavin looked towards Arryn and thought about how Ryan would lay there with him.

“ Gav” Michael asked taking his eyes off of his side for a second.

“ Yeah boi” Gavin did the same. Michael put his hand on Gavin’s knee.

“ Are you okay ?”

“ Yeah why wouldn’t I be “ Gavin fake smiles and Michael notices it.

“ We’ll find Ryan I promise “ Michael took his hand off of Gavin’s knee. Gavin and Michael turn back to the monitors.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Thanks for the comments in the last chapter loved them  
> I'll try and comment on all of them  
> And please dont kill me with the twist in the story  
> ( just realize theres alot of them )  
> Hey maybe in the comments suggest a story idea  
> I want to start another one ( dont care if not Freewood )  
> Just dont know what about yet  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


	7. Chapter Seven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ GAAAAAVIN!!!!” Michael shouted after him. Ray , Arryn and Barbara followed them.
> 
> As Michael reached where Gavin ran off to. He found Gavin stopped in front of a door.
> 
> Michael looked over Gavin to see.
> 
> Ryan.

_Chapter Seven!_

“ Ray , Ray the left door!!” Michael nearly shouted as their time and power was nearly up.

One of the robots nearly got Barbara but Arryn had her back. What are friends for.

Arryn felt like Barbara was the only one she could really talk to ( besides Miles ). Barbara was glad that she got along with Arryn since she didn’t really talk to anyone else.

Gavin looked at Michael with the eyes of _“ What about now?”._ Gavin wanted to find Ryan before it was night five , it was already night four.

“ Alright Fine “ Michael agreed and  the others agreed , and tagged along.

*

As Joel was waiting for Geoff outside the Rooster Teeth building , he looked at the sky. He wondered if Ray would ever get back or if Ray even liked him.

“ Oi Mr im in love with Ray but wont admit it” That caught Joel’s attention.

“ Come on asshole “ Joel responed and they both entered to find

_Melly Winter_

Standing right in front of them. Joel and Geoff both looked at each other.

“ Melly can we chat?”

“ About what Geoff” Melly asked really cheerfully. Geoff gave Joel a look to answer her. So Joel did.

“ About you being in that game “

Melly looked at both of them and thought to herself  _I wonder why?._

*

Michael , Gavin , Ray , Arryn and Barbara have been looking  for Ryan for over twenty minutes.

Michael wanted to give up , but didn’t want to say that to his best friend. Ray started to think about how the others are back at Rooster Teeth like Blaine , Miles , Kerry and  _Joel_ _._

Ray looked back at Arryn and Barbara , it reminded him of Joel and him. When they use to act like that ,  but since that Michael and Lindsay broke – up ,  they aren’t that close anymore.

“ Gav….. I d-do-“

“ We are going to find him “ Gavin said he then looked down , He whispered to himself hoping no one would here it.

“ _We have to “._

When Gavin looked back up he saw a black figure in the distance. He didn’t know who it was or who it could be , but he started to run after it.

“ GAAAAAVIN!!!!” Michael shouted after him. Ray , Arryn and Barbara followed them.

As Michael reached where Gavin ran off to. He found Gavin stopped in front of a door.

Michael looked over Gavin to see  , why Gavin had stopped.

He saw  Ryan getting stuffed into a suit , like the guys warned them about.

 _It was happening , this is real._ Is all Gavin could think.

He wanted to get words out but he couldn’t. Gavin couldn’t even move nor could Michael.

Ray , Arryn and Barbara then arrive and had  the same reaction.

 _They froze_.

“ Ry-Ryan …….. I-I love you “  Gavin whispered.

_His world was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT KILL ME  
> trust me when i say that i cried writing the last part  
> Sorry i have not been frequently  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


	8. Chapter Eight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ No I made them believe I was fucking pony , yes of course I did Geoff “
> 
> “ Why “ 
> 
> “ I had no choose , he made me do it “ 
> 
> “ Who ? “ Joel and Geoff finally felt they were getting somewhere and luckily for them , they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i fucked up  
> My stupid brain thought this chapter was finished  
> But its not i didnt realize it until now so your gonna to reread this  
> But your probabaly not going to see this  
> Im sorry i'll tell you this in the next chapter as well

_Chapter Eight!_

Gavin fell to the ground , Michael walked up beside him for comfort.

Arryn , Ray and Barbara just stood there behind them.

They heard someone walk into the room. Their eyes shot in the direction of the door.

Gavin shot up at who it was.

“ Oh thank god I found you guys “ Gavin , Ray , Michael , Barbara and Arryn all look at each other thinking.

_How is this possible?_

“ Ry-Ryan” Michael gets out the name of the person in front of them. “ H-h-how “

“  Oh yeah I don’t know what that is “ Ryan said looking over at the person who “ looks “ like him.

Gavin then gets up and runs over to Ryan and kisses him right on the lips. Gavin realizes what he did but he was just so happy he couldn’t help himself.

When Gavin pulls apart  , he is faced with a  very shocked  Ryan.

“ Wh-why …. Wha-what huh?” Ryan being the words guy,  has lost his words. He couldn’t think of what to say ,  luckily Gavin was covering him up.

“ Because I missed you and I didn’t realize how much I really liked you “ Gavin told Ryan and got pulled into a hug.

Ryan looked over Gavin’s shoulder to see a lot of confused faces. They both pull apart from each other and looked back at the others.

Ray and Michael then walk over to them. They both look at Gavin, then Ryan. Ray and Michael then  give in and hug Ryan.

“Awe you guys missed me that much “Ryan jokes with them, which earns him a punch from Michael.

“Shut up Ryan we didn’t “Ryan then looks and see’s Arryn and Barbara.

“Hey Ryan “Arryn and Barbara both say.

“I’m not going to ask how “ 

*

“ Tell us how “ Joel and Geoff have been trying to get Melly to talk , like they were FBI’s.

But it just wasn’t working , she wasn’t going to talk and they knew that.

“ Im sorry but telling you wouldn’t help you get them out” Melly had a smirk on her face and Joel and Geoff notice it.

“ Okay get talking “ Melly leans forward in her chair , to get her face in their's.

“ Fine , The way I got out was that  I was never in “ She leans back , Joel and Geoff look at each other.

“ Wh-what…… how , you mean to tell us that you made everyone believe you got stuck in there “

“ No I made them believe I was fucking pony , yes of course I did Geoff “

“ Why “

“ I had no choose ,  he made me do it “

“ Who ? “ Joel and Geoff finally felt they were getting somewhere and luckily for them , they were.

“ Jon , Jon Risinger “

*

They all walk back in slience. Gavin was at Ryan’s side , He was just so happy that he was okay. He hoped Ryan would never leave him again and even Ryan knew he couldn’t.

Ray and Michael gave slient gestures to each other. Michael didn’t know what to do with this situation. It was the last night were everything is going to happen.

When they get back Michael didn’t know who he should choose. Should he go back with the one he still loves Lindsay or does he go with Ray to start a new love.

He knew Ray liked him but to be honest  Michael didn’t know if he could return it in that kind of way. Ray is bi  no dobut but Michael  didn’t know , all he knew was that he still loved Lindsay.

As they got to the secuirty room , Ryan tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge.  Next Gavin tried and  did the same.

It wouldn’t move . Something had to be blocking it or the door handle had to be jammed.

“ Oh god damn it guys hurry up “ Michael said getting tried of waiting.

“ Michael it wont move “ Ryan told him and Michael then pushed in front to try it.

Michael kept jiggling it , but nothing happened.

They then heard the lights go off.

_Smash_

“ Maybe it’s the-“ Ray got slienced but Michael’s finger on his lips.

They all stood in slience not wanting to move a muscle. That’s what you would do right? , not move at. All

When the lights turned back on , they all were faced with the brown bear from the poster.

He was standing over them as if to eat them , but he had a note in his hands.

Gavin decided he should do something brave getting out of this. He went for the note until he felt a grip on his arm.

He looked down to see it was Ryan’s.

The look on Ryan’s face said it all. He wanted Gavin to get it but was scared also of him doing it  at the same time.

Gavin looked away from the hand gripping him to reach out to take the piece of paper out of his hands.

As Gavin took the piece of paper out of the bear;s hand , he looked into its eyes and for some reason he felt like the  game was nearly over.

_Choose one to take back_

_Or_

_Choose two to send home ?_

Gavin wanted to go back so bad , but he knew he couldn’t do that. At times like this you need to not think about your self.

Gavin flipped the paper over that he assumed you write who.

_Answer :_

“ Does anyone have a pen ? “

“ Uh…. Yeah “ Gavin thought to himself _“ Off course Ryan would “_

_Answer :_ _Ray Narvez jr and Michael Jones._

The bear took the note and with that Michael and Ray vanished with him.

“ Gav….. What did you do “

*

Ray and Michael had their eyes closed , and when they opened them , they were seated infront of Michael’s computer.

Ray and Michael looked around to see if this was real. Michael touched the chair and Ray’s face.

“ Ray th-this is real , Omg This is real “ Michael looked Ray into the eyes.

That’s the first time Michael saw them up close. Michael didn’t know what he was doing , until Ray started to do the same.

_I was just about to kiss my best friend on the lips_

Michael snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jack enter.

Jack ran his hands through his hair and sat down at his desk.

“ We need them back soon , or I might go crazy “ Jack said to himself not knowing , that Ray and Michael were there.

Michael and Ray whispered out a plan to surpize Jack of their return.

They both then got up and stood behind Jack’s chair. They got ready to ponuce on it.

_3_

_2_

_1_

“ JACK!!!!!!! “

“ Ah what the-“ Jack turned his chair around to find Ray and Michael standing behind him.

He stood up and nearly killed them by how tight he was hugging them.

“ Guys what the fuck , how the hell and why is Gavin and Ryan not with you “

“ We don’t know “

*

“ Gav what did you do “

“ Ry your scaring me , I just sent them back to the office”

“ HOW “ Ryan didn’t realize he was yelling untill he saw Gavin’s face. He went up to hug him.

“ Im sorry Gav I-I didn’t mean too “

“ Okay , it was the bear he sent them back , don’t you remember me asking for a pen “

“ No actually “

Gavin looked a Ryan studying his face. He put his hand on it and smiled.

“ Erhmm , We need to get going “  Arryn told them and they soon broke apart.

“ Lets start all over again shall we “   They all sighed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH im sorry i hate myself i've been stuck on this chapter  
> But it is finally here and i would love more suggestions  
> I do have another story planned ( it happened in maths class , while listening to 5SOS )  
> Ryan's in a band , Gav hates the band ( you get the drill right?)  
> Anyway leave more suggestions and  
> Also Jon Risinger is the last twist with who it is  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


	9. Chapter Nine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * TURN BACK NOW *  
> I fuck up guys , i thought the last chapter was finished but it wasnt  
> so i finished it and uploaded it instead of making another chapter   
> So go back and read it.

_Chapter Nine!_

“ But why him , Why wasn’t it Burnie “

“ You thought it was Burnie!!! “

“ Yeah he is our boss it was expected “

“ What the fuck Geoff “

Joel and Geoff were heading to the Achievement Hunter office , while discussing one little thing.

Jon Risinger ( and who they thought it would be ).

“ What Joel im putting it out there , who did you think it was in this office “

“ Honest “

“ Yes “

Joel looked at everyone around him , but he knew who he thought it would be.

“ Li-Li – “

“ Joelie I cant hear you “

“ LINDSAY “

“ I didn’t say shout it “ Geoff laughed as they walked into the Achievement Hunter office.

Joel also gave a little snicker until he looked across the room and saw him.

_Ray_

Joel walked towards him and Michael. As he was walking toward them he noticed only a few people gathered and Lindsay wasn’t even there.

“ How did you do it? “

“ Do you know bout the others? “

“ Did you see Arryn and Barbara while there?”

All these questions were being asked , and to be fair Ray and Michael didn’t know how to answer some of them.

“ Everyone chill they need to breathe “ Joel said stopping in front of the group.

“ Hey Joel , Ray needs to ask you something “

“ Go ahead Ray “ 

Ray stood up out of Gavin’s chair that was place in front of Michael’s computer.

“ I’ve heard that you missed me , Is that true? “  Ray trys so hard to death stare or glare at Joel but it doesn’t work instead Joel does something he didn’t think of.

Joel’s lips collide with Ray’s. Joel quickly splits apart because he realize what he did and how this can be bad.

He missed Ray so much , but he also wasn’t thinking. Ray licks his lips and then scrunched up his face.

“ Ahh , Joel what the hell did you eat “

“ Burger King “

“ Yeah I can taste it “ Ray un scrunches his face and looks at Joel and smiles.

Joel smiles back. What happened next is not how Joel planned it out.

_Ray kisses him_

Ray feels that this is right. The way his mouth matches his , the way the tongue enters. Ray knows this is right and so does Joel

 Him and Michael nearly kissed but it would have never happened. Ray is _happy._

Joel and Ray slipt apart Lindsay enters the room. When she spots Michael she runs at him , Michael was ready to stand up and catch her.

Michael turns her around on the spot and places her back down.

“ This is really cliché like the movies “ Blaine speaks up and Kdin standing right beside him says.

“ I think its more cliché than the movies “

“ Shut up  everyone “ Geoff tells them , he then points to Michael and Ray “ Get back to work assholes “

“ I think I preferred being stuck in the game “ Michael joked around and saw Geoff smile.

Not like a “ someone said something funny “ type , but a genuine smile.

Geoff won’t admit it but he’s glad their back.

*

“ Is it open “

“ Shut up Gavin , im a girl I know how to open it “

“ Yeah we know why “

“ Shut up Ryan “

Arryn , Barbara , Gavin and Ryan are stood around the other side of the security trying to open it.

They figured why not the other side seems to be blocked off somehow.

Barbara was trying to open it with one of Arryn’s pins.

“ Got it “

Once they got inside they saw  , that the other side wasn’t blocked off or the handle damaged.

“ Come on guys we just have to last five nights or have that bear show up , how hard can it be “

Barbara tried to keep the sprit up.

It sort of worked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG   
> JOELAY AND JUGGEY  
> i bet i kept you on your toes for all of it  
> like omg " is it going to be joelay and juggey " or " Raychael "  
> Also i love all of those ships i ship Ray with all the below  
> Michael , Joel , Dan.  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


	10. Chapter Ten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was talking to one of the Adam’s , it didn’t matter which one.
> 
> He needed to talk to him.
> 
> Geoff ran up to him and as expected Jon was planning the same , so he got Joel at the other end of the hallway.
> 
> Geoff yanked him by the shirt and whispered in his ear.
> 
> “ I think we need to talk “

_Chapter Ten!_

Geoff wanted to get them out.

_He needed to._

Not just Ryan and Gavin ,  but also Arryn and Barbara. Their his coworkers his _friends._

Jon was no where to be found and he knew why. Geoff needed to find him and Joel was with him.

Michael and Ray begged to join them but Geoff just got them back and he didn’t want anything else to happen to them.

But pretty soon he knew something was going to happen to the other four if he didn’t find Jon.

But luckily when he thought his luck ran out he found Jon.

He was talking to one of the Adam’s , it didn’t matter which one.

He needed to talk to him.

Geoff ran up to him and as expected Jon was planning the same , so he got Joel at the other end of the hallway.

Geoff yanked him by the shirt and whispered in his ear.

“ I think we need to talk “

*

“ I told you I don’t know how?”

“ Bullshit”

Geoff , Joel , Ray and Michael were in a meeting room. Ray and Michael were passing them and saw who it was they had , so they begged Joel and he was easier to convince then Geoff.

Geoff didn’t care he was glad to find catch this bitch.

“ You got us in , you can get them out “

Geoff was wondering if their was another to make Jon talk. Maybe they could start threating the people he loves , but that’s not a lot of people.

But Geoff he thought of a different way

“ What if its not Jon “ Geoff got stared at by all of them , even Jon.

“ I mean Melly could have been lying and maybe it is Lindsay as you said Joel”

“ Shut up , Geoff “ Joel stared in Michael’s way , it didn’t really matter to him.

“ It could even be me or Joel or-“ As Geoff wished for Jon cut in.

“ No you idiot it is me and you can get them out I’ll do it “ Jon stood up and left the room.

Everyone else that was left in the room looked at each other. Jon popped his head back in.

“ Are you coming”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITs been so long   
> Not much to tell you guys but the " Major Character Death " is not when they thought they saw Ryan been stuffed into a suit.  
> And im sorry :( i shouldnt have done what im about to do 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Welcomed


	11. Chapter Eleven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Thanks Okay so I thought this was going to take longer but lets get started “
> 
> “ Your not doing it in here right “ Michael asked looking at Jon , but his question soon got answered when he started to walk in the opposite direction.
> 
> “ Oh , um no I have the other room that no one bothers to check “

Geoff , Joel , Ray and Michael followed Jon towards a dark hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door with circles that got carved into it.

Jon unlocked it with a key with an odd shape on the end of it. Geoff wonder what it meant or was , but he also wonder why would Jon have a place like this in the office.

As they walked in they were expecting it to be witch like but there was nothing expect normal office things like scissors , tape , computer , books etc.

“ Uh , Jon this doesn’t look like a magic type place “ 

“ What did you expect Joel , voodoo crosses and stack load of spell books “ Jon walked over to a lady in the corner  and Geoff and Joel noticed it to be Melly Winter.

“ Hey Melly can you get the book   to open up Five Nights At Freddy ? “ Jon was close to her ear telling her these things and she went and did that.

“ Is she going to – “

“ Geoff I trust her to do one simple thing “

“ Alright whatever you say Jon Risinger “

Michael laughed a little at that comment. It reminds him when Gavin calls him that.

Melly came back with a sheet of paper , Joel and Geoff looked at each so did Ray and Michael.

“ Melly  whats this I ask for the book “

“ Well  Jon , instead of going through all that I already had a copy saved “ Melly smiled and handed it over to Jon

“ Thanks Okay so I thought this was going to take longer but lets get started “

“ Your not doing it in here right “ Michael asked looking at Jon , but his question soon got answered when he started to walk in the opposite direction.

“ Oh , um no I have the other room that no one bothers to check “ They all started to head in that direction.

“ Here we go “ Ray said before they all went in.

*

“ So what do we do , I mean do we get candles , herbs or spices what “ Ray sat down next to Joel on the couch he had in their.

“ No  Idiot I just read in  , god what people think of witches these days “ Joel and Ray looked at each other , while Michael then sat down next to him.

Ray tugged on Michael’s collar.

“ Maybe next time shut up “  Michael nodded and just listened.

“ Okay so im gonna get started , so everyone shut even you Geoff “ Jon stood in a circle drawn onto the ground and one on the roof.

Jon kept chant this one phrase repeatedly.

“ _Say Goodbye , While you can  , Because you wont see them again “_

The last time he said it was differently

“ _Say Hello , While you can , Because you may see them again “_

A light shined Joel , Ray , Michael and Geoff’s way and nearly blinded them

“ And now we wait “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im done finally and im so sorry i havent updated but the plus side im completely done  
> Im gonna post it through the days so expect one tomorrow   
> Dont expect any more   
> Lol jks   
> So yeah 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed  
> Well i'll figure it out
> 
> Enjoy my story  
> Maybe ?


	12. Chapter Twelve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Your right Arryn , I guess lets get going “
> 
> They stopped in front of the party room and couldn’t get it open without a key. Barbara couldn’t even open it with her pick locking skills.
> 
> So Arryn and Barbara headed to the kitchen and what luck its open. Arryn nor Barbara wanted to go in but they did.
> 
> Barbara opened the door slowly just in case they were waiting inside.
> 
> “ Okay we get what we need and then get out “
> 
> “ Okay “

_Chapter Twelve!_

Ryan sat their pointing the gun Ray gave him at the door with Arryn behind him.

At the monitors were Barb and Gavin. Ryan was worried about Gavin last time he made a decision and didn’t tell anyone about it , but beside that when the time comes something is going to happen and he’s not going to like it

Ryan knew when that moment will be and he doesn’t want it to happen.

But it will.

*

Everyone soon discovered that they were hungry , so Barbara and Arryn went out where the machine eating animals were , but when you need food you need it.

They spent 5 or so minutes walking around trying to find at least something  eatable but that wasn’t going to happen unless they went into either the kitchen or the party room.

“ Barb I would hate to say this but we need to go either in the kitchen or the party room , im sure they have food “

“ Your right Arryn , I guess lets get going “

They stopped in front of the party room and couldn’t get it open without a key. Barbara couldn’t even open it with her pick locking skills.

So Arryn and Barbara headed to the kitchen and what luck its open. Arryn nor Barbara wanted to go in but they did.

Barbara opened the door slowly just in case they were waiting inside.

“ Okay we get what we need and then get out “

“ Okay “

*

Ryan and Gavin stayed in the same places as when Arryn and Barbara left.

Ryan tried avoiding to talking to Gavin but it made it hard when Gavin kept looking at him and smiling.

So Ryan decided he better speak to him about it.

“ Hey Gavin “

“ Yeah Ry “

“  So I notice you keep looking in my direction “ Ryan heard Gavin laugh a little and he smiled to himself.

“ Just checking if your safe “ Gavin turned around and smiled at him.

As Ryan was going to say some Arryn and Barbara run into the room  with some packets of crisps. Barbara already opened one and started eating.

“ While Barbara in shoving her face with crisps I have something to tell you “ Gavin and Ryan looked at each with worry , but also happy to see the crisps.

“ Yeah spill Arryn “

“ While coming here we saw a flash of light , i- I mean we think it might be the way out “ 

Ryan knew this would happen sooner or later , but why couldn’t it be later.

Ryan knew they had to get going. , he knew the outcome of this and he didn’t want it.

“ Well lets get going “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coughs , Coughs and Coughs  
> The conclusion is nearly upon us  
> ( meaning next chapter ) 
> 
> Enjoy my story  
> Maybe?  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


	13. Chapter Thirteen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Ryan!! “ Gavin screamed while being killed by someone.
> 
> Today it was only Geoff , Ryan and Gavin. So Geoff asked Ryan and Gavin to do a lets play together today ,because he had to check in on Millie.
> 
> “ What , What did I do ? “ Ryan asked walking to where Gavin died.
> 
> “ Oh” Ryan then got shot in the head and they decided that was a great place to end it. ( They’ll keep coming back for more )
> 
> Gavin and Ryan both took off their headphones and turned the recording off.

_Chapter Thirteen !_

Gavin knows Ryan has always been worried about him and sort of protective but he never thought to much into it , because he never thought it was a big deal.

Gavin remember this one time , when it was only , him , Geoff and Ryan.

He spent most of the day wondering if he was okay.

Maybe it was because the lads or Jack weren’t there , but Gavin knew Ryan cared.

And now they were in the same situation.

*

  _“ Ryan!! “ Gavin screamed while being killed by someone._

_Today it was only Geoff , Ryan and Gavin. So Geoff asked Ryan and Gavin to do a lets play together today ,because he had to check in on Millie._

_“ What , What did I do ? “ Ryan asked walking to where Gavin died._

_“ Oh” Ryan then got shot in the head and they decided that was a great place to end it. ( They’ll keep coming back for more )_

_Gavin and Ryan both took off their headphones and turned the recording off._

_“ Hey Gav “_

_“ Yeah Ry “  Ryan then looked down not knowing the right words to say next._

_“ Your okay without Michael and Ray , right? “  Ryan sat down on the couch while the door being closed._

_Gavin came over and sat down next to him , he wanted to hold his hands  they look so warm , but decided he better not._

_“ Yeah I love just being here with you “ Gavin saw what Ryan tried to hide , his adorable blush._

_Just at that time Geoff entered._

_“ Hey Assholes no one may be here but we still have work to do “_

_Gavin smiled at Ryan without him even knowing._

Gavin knocked out of his visions and payed attention what was up ahead.

He could see a light , but it might have been his eyes , but it looked like it was fading.

When he turned behind him he could see them all . Bonnie , Foxy , Chica and worst of all Freddy ( or best ).

Arryn also saw what Gavin did and decided to warn them.

“ Guys I hate to break it to you but the light thing is our way out , its fading and the freaking mechine animals are behind us “ Arryn had her hands on Ryan and Barbara’s shoulders , she they let go and started to run ahead.

Barbara followed Arryn up ahead.

Ryan stayed behind to try and snap Gavin out of it and it wasn’t working.

“ GAVIN!! , Listen to me , com-come back to me. I need you to be safe for me “

Gavin smiled and said “ Okay Ry “ 

By that time they were right behind them. Gavin and Ryan ran as fast as they could to catch to Arryn and Barbara.

As they got their the light was pulling away from this world.

Ryan knew what he had to do.

A one time thing right ?

He turned his head to Gavin’s , Gavin was more near the light then he was .

“ Gav- Gavin I need you to do something “

“ Wha-what Ryan , tell me “

“ Please forget about this and me “

Ryan gentlely put his lips onto Gavin’s and while Gavin was lost in the moment he pushed him in the light and it was gone.

Arryn , Barbara and Gavin notice they were in some other place and they hopped it was the office.

Arryn and Barbara notice that it was Jon , Geoff , Michael , Joel and Ray.

They stood up to hug them , while Gavin was still on the ground.

Michael and Ray went to help him up , but he wouldn’t move , he didn’t want to.

Ryan wasn’t here , Ryan the guy who nearly got turned into one of those things , just couldn’t leave him there.

Gavin didn’t know if he could keep Ryan’s promise , its too much to ask for.

Gavin then heard his boy Michael say something to him.

“ Welcome , and im so so sorry “

“ So am I boy “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing is do not murder me and maybe i'll do an epilogue if i get some comments on it  
> Secondly if you want something more happy like read my other story  
> Lastly im hoping to do more stories , more frequently.
> 
> Enjoy my story  
> Maybe?  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed


End file.
